


LOVE IN NATURE

by StoriesAndMagic



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAndMagic/pseuds/StoriesAndMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bittersweet and poetic ficlet about J2 sexy times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LOVE IN NATURE

Jared was lying on the grass, breathing in the scent of the multitude of flowers that decorated the meadow. Jensen was a dancing shadow in front of the sun. Jared loved the wait, the anticipation, his skin warming to the vision of his beloved. Jensen could feel a flowing river in his veins while he was undressing himself. The holy figure that lay completely open to him was worth all his battles. 

He remembered something and grinned.

\- What? – asked Jared.

\- Nothing. Just that you’re beautiful.

Jensen never let memories tarnish these moments. The past was gone, mistakes were put into a coffer thrown in the deepest sea. They had the Now, they didn’t need more.

Jensen’s golden skin glowed surrounded by sunshine. In Jared’s sorcerer eyes, the flame of love was burning. It burned in his soul, consuming him with an energy that made him invincible. Jensen placed his hands on Jared’s chest, the tips of his fingers brushing the hair there.

Jared’s temples were already covered in sweat. Jensen compared it to a pile of brown leaves covered in dew.  
When Jensen fitted his mouth in Jared’s, something was set free in the both of them. Their hands clutched at each other’s bodies, their tongues caressed each other’s. Jared was confusing the smell of arousal with the perfure of the humid soil, as if Jensen was a rain creature. In fact, they became something magical every time they made love.

Back scratched, lips bitten, hair pulled, sighs, moans, words and the music and colors of nature. The Seattle Woods had witnessed the same act plenty of times. They preferred to do it in the morning light but, sometimes, the stars and the moon were spectators of the coupling, of the mystic dance of their bodies.

 

Jared felt a tiny spark of desperation moments before the climax, then he saw doors unlocking. Jensen’s climax was like a hammer finally breaking the wall. Then, bliss. The chirping of the birds, the buzzing of the insects, the beating of their hearts.

Jared used to smile when they finished, spent, sated: the image of a cheeky faun. Jensen didn’t want to sound cheesy so he kept his thoughts to himself. He wished to tell Jared that he was his journey, his path, his destiny, but felt embarrassed. He simply used to kiss him one more time, move the sweaty strands of hair from Jared’s face and tell him all his feelings with his eyes.

The sunset had already spread its pink cape all over the woods but Jared and Jensen remained on the grass, naked, bathed in sweat and fluids, lost in their world. 

Jared’s eyes looked almost amber.

\- If I could write, I’d write a story about two fools trapped in a labyrinthine forest. 

\- Not brave enough to leave. I think I know that story. – Jensen stared at the darkening sky.

\- I feel like Ophelia and I’m scared.

Jensen turned to Jared, hugged him and told him:

\- In my story, Ophelia is rescued from the waters before drowning.

 

THE END.


End file.
